Life Through Love and Post It Notes
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find another way to communicate: through post-it notes.
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But I'm guessing you knew that. If I did, I wouldn't be on here, would I? :)

I wrote this story quite a while ago, but I've only just posted it now. It was originally a oneshot, but I've decided to expand on it more.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rose flushed the loo and pulled a face. They were out of loo roll, _again. _They'd only picked up a pack two weeks ago. There was only the two of them on board, surely they didn't use _that_ much toilet roll!

Maybe the Doctor was using some of the flimsy paper for some kind of invention that would revolutionize the world as they knew it. It sounded like something he'd do.

Or maybe the Doctor was suffering with a bought of stomach trouble? He was always munching on abnormal, inexplicable cuisine; Rose didn't understand how his insides could hold all that junk. Rose, upon pondering the Doctor's bowel movements, pushed this to the back of her head, tucked away in a dark corner. She really wasn't all that interested in his toilet schedule. Although, now that she had mentioned it, something _was _odd. She'd never seen him use the loo on the TARDIS, not once.

_Back to the matter on hand_, Rose thought, rubbing her hands on the patchwork towel and unlocking the wooden door. _Back to the Doctor._

"Doctor?" She called, her voice echoing through the vast halls of the spaceship. She listened intently for a reply, but nothing came. She tried again, "Doctor? You there?" She ambled into the control room, her eyes scouring the room for a flash of spiky brown hair, or even the swish of his pinstripes. She ducked under the control, her brow furrowing. It was late, she knew that. She'd been in bed herself when she'd had the urge to use the toilet. But she was sure that the Doctor would still be up.

After combing her way through the numerous libraries and lounges, she dragged her feet along to the kitchen, apprehension descending on her. He hadn't gone out and left her, had he? What if he'd got hurt? What if he'd found someone else?

_Calm down_, she inwardly scolded, _He's probably around here somewhere. The TARDIS is huge, remember? He's probably just..having a nap? Did he even sleep? _She knew he had a room of his own, just like she had, but she'd never been in it. How was she to know if he had a bed or not?

Not that she'd ever thought about it. She imagined his room to be enormous, piles of books filling every angle of his shelves. His bed, if he had one, would be a simple model, and when he looked up, he could see the rings of Saturn, the fiery pits of Jupiter, the cool ice asteroids floating through the artificial night sky. His room would be intelligent, romantic, reminiscent and so perfectly _him_.

Not that she'd ever thought about it, of course.

Instead of lingering on these thoughts, she caught sight of a discarded post-it note pad, situated between a ripe banana and one of Rose's stud earrings. Fumbling around for a pen, which she found next to the Doctor's crossword, she picked up the pad and scribbled down a message.

_Doctor,_

_We're out of loo roll! _

_Rose_

Satisfied with her message, she welded the yellow cube of paper to the fridge. She grinned, picked up a satsuma and retired to her own room.

* * *

That morning, Rose awoke slowly by the sound of her door slamming shut. She scrunched up her face in confusion and clambered out of bed.

After she'd given her hair a quick brush and cleansed her face free from last night's eyeliner which had been smeared down her face, she shuffled to the console room. The lights were bright, and the screen was bleeping, but there was no sign of the Doctor.

She wanted to head outside, but seeing as she was in her old hoodie, bedshorts and pink vest, she decided against it. Instead, she trundled back to her room, opting to get dressed for the day ahead.

She entered the bathroom and shed her clothes whilst running the shower. She hummed to herself, stepping into the shower and letting the hot droplets splash onto her skin. She began to sponge her skin and her face, gently wiping away yesterday's traces from her being. She found herself wondering if the Doctor had got her message, and if he'd done anything about it.

Poking her head out of the shower, her eyes fell on a post-it note secured to her toilet lid. She quickly finished her showering duties and padded over to the toilet, her footsteps imprinting damp patches on the tiled floor. She plucked the note from the plastic seat and read.

_Rose,_

_You wanted something?_

_Like I said, your wish is my command._

_The Doctor._

Rose beamed as she fingered the note happily. Sure enough, positioned among her toothbrush and her mascara wand, there was a pack of toilet roll, neatly packaged up and staring at her.

She bounced back into her room, and threw on a pair of jeans and a cheerful blue top. She scrambled around in her draws, her tongue poking from her mouth in concentration.

"Come on, come on," She muttered to herself, her hands pushing through strings of jewellery, rings, and random possessions that she'd lobbed in there when she had decided to finally unpack her stuff. She pulled out her pink post-it note pad, a cheap birthday present off Shareen from eons ago.

Grinning, she scrawled down her reply.

_Doctor_

_Thanks, oh wonderful genie of mine!_

_Love, Rose _

She strolled along the infinite corridor, flicking the post-it note idly in her hand. She glanced into every room, and, at about the tenth room, she spotted the Doctor. She gasped inaudibly and quickened her pace.

"Rose?" His voice drifted from the room. She hid the note behind her back and summoned up her most innocent smile. He poked his head round the door frame, "Everything alright?" Rose nodded, her smile fixed sturdily on her face.

"Yep, yeah. Everything's fine. Just..goin' to get breakfast," She croaked, backing away from him. The Doctor watched her with an amused expression.

"Did you get my note?"

"Oh yeah, and the toilet roll. Thanks," She smiled, still recoiling from him.

"You sure you're alright?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, course!" Rose laughed, a little too forcefully. She had made her way to the kitchen and stopped. "Well. This is my stop," She practically shouted. The Doctor was at the other side of the corridor by now.

"OK," He replied, his voice teasing.

She side-stepped into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. She unstuck the post-it note from her fingertips and slid it onto a banana, the one place the Doctor would definitely look.

* * *

What do you think? Like it?

If you have any more ideas for the notes, then don't hesitate to tell me! I'd love to have your feedback.

Please review.


	2. Two

Thanks to all of you for the reviews for the last chapter, I really appreciate it!

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

The Doctor felt his stomach growl thunderously. A hand flew to his abdomen, and he gently smoothed down his current page of his thick book. He pushed off the heavy oak chair and left the library, heading in the direction of the kitchen. His stomach barked once more.

"I know, I'm getting something!" The Doctor bent over his belly and scolded it. He then cocked his head around quickly, a flush creeping on his face. If Rose had heard that he'd just chided his own stomach, she'd be in hysterics, no doubt. He entered the kitchen, still throwing around precarious looks for his blonde companion. He was drawn to the cheerful banana lying by the sink, practically calling out his name. His stomach rumbled in appreciation.

Speaking of Rose, he'd just remembered where she was. She was currently consoling her mother, who had just experienced heartbreak. Harry Morrison, Rose had told the Doctor as she heaved on her jacket and scurried out the door. He was left staring after her, his hand still hovering the console buttons.

He had retired to the library, suffering from Rose's desertion. He kept telling himself that she was only gone for a while, but he didn't settle. He'd soon become so immersed in his book that he'd forgotten to have breakfast.

Picking up the banana, his brow furrowed as he noticed a pink Post-It attached. He sliced it off the yellow fruit and read.

_Doctor,_

_Thanks, __oh wonderful genie of mine! _

_Love, Rose _

He smiled. He'd only bought her toilet roll, it wasn't like he'd bought her jewellery, or anything like that. Girls liked jewellery, didn't they? He'd seen Rose wear earrings and stuff.

But maybe Rose was different from the others. Maybe buying her loo roll was the equivalent of buying her a ring. She seemed to be very grateful. _She's even given me love!_ He thought, his eyes re-reading the vivid cerise paper. He pocketed the note jovially and raised the banana to his mouth.

_Hold on, she's given me LOVE? What does that mean? _He pondered, chewing thoughtfully. His eyes widened in alarm. _No, no, it couldn't mean anything. Could it? No. Rose is my best friend. People give love all the time. In cards, to sick people, etcetera. Love just sounds better than 'from', doesn't it? _

As he finished his banana, he delved into his pocket and pulled out some of the random things that resided in his pocket. This consisted of a ping pong ball, a bag of pear drops, a jar of purple nail varnish (God knows how that got in there), five pens, an apple key chain and what he was really looking for, his own personal pad of Post-It notes. He picked up the blue biro and scratched the pad with the pen nib.

Once he was content with his message, he trundled off to Rose's room. Her door creaked open as he turned the handle, causing him to jump in fright. He shuffled into the room, taking sight of the dishevelled, cluttered decor. The large pink duvet was strewn to the bottom of the bed, scrunched up in a harried manner. Her clothes were scattered on the chair, and the desk was sprinkled with family photos, perfumes and cheap cosmetics.

He strode over to the desk and picked up a frame. The picture was of a teenage Rose and her mother, on holiday in Cornwall. Rose was beaming happily, an arm wrapped around her mother's shoulder. Jackie was dressed in a mini-skirt, sparkly pink boots and a denim jacket. Not exactly the attire for a wet, Cornish holiday, the Doctor thought. Rose, on the other hand was in jeans, purple wellies and a blue raincoat.

She looked fresh, her youthful beauty captured perfectly in the frame. Her blonde hair was wet, and wisps stuck to her face. And yet, she was still so adorable that the Doctor couldn't help but smile.

He replaced the picture, realising he couldn't get distracted. He didn't know how long Rose would be soothing her mother for, as she'd already been gone for at least three hours. He traipsed into the bathroom and reddened, catching sight of his companion's lacy underwear. He quickly compressed any thoughts and stuck the post-it to the oval mirror.

* * *

"Sorry I was so long!" Rose called, entering the TARDIS a few hours later, "My mum wanted to go out to lunch." The Doctor poked his head out from under the grating, and grinned. Rose paused, "What are you doin'?"

"I was making myself busy whilst waiting for you," He explained, hauling himself out of the grilled flooring and greeting Rose. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah. My mum sat there and cried for the whole time I was there. Even in the restaurant," Rose replied, "We almost got chucked out because we were disturbing the other customers. But my mum still wouldn't shut up."

"Hey, be nice," The Doctor said reproachfully. Rose raised her eyebrows in scepticism.

"Did you just tell me to be nice...about _my mother?"_ She repeated wryly. The Doctor pulled a face.

"It may be an unusual, foreign experience, especially on my part, but it _does _happen. Once a year, I think. It's on the calendar, actually, look it up," He grinned. Rose shrugged off her jacket and threw it over the bar. "You've got to start taking more care of your clothes, Rose," The Doctor said, his tone reprimanding, "Your room is a complete mess!"

"How'd you know my room's a mess?" Rose frowned. The Doctor's mouth gaped open.

"Oh, you know. Guess," He offered uneasily. Rose stared at him, narrowing her eyes in uncertainty.

* * *

_Rose,_

_Pink paper? I like the statement. So very you._

_And no problem with the loo roll. Or the whole genie thing. _

_In fact, I like the whole genie thing. The Doctor, last of the Time Lord and Genie extraordinaire._

_What do you think?_

_Love, the Doctor_

Rose read the note, analysing the words. _'So very you'_? Why did that make her heart thump in her chest quicker than usual? _'Love, the Doctor'_? LOVE? Was that supposed to mean something other than...well, love? She remembered what she'd written previously, and she'd included the word 'love' too. Her heart stopped beating rapidly, instead feeling heavy.

She took the note into her room and sat it next to his prior note. She grabbed her pink post-it pad, ready to write her next message.


	3. Three

Thanks to every reviewer so far. I appreciate it it muchly :)

Enjoy the next chapter.

_Doctor,_

_Well, Post-It notes are usually pink and yellow, so no wonder they're 'so very me'! The pink and yellow human._

_And I like the new name. Bit_ _of a mouthful, mind you._

_Love Rose x_

The Doctor beamed, positively delighted by Rose's note. She'd remembered his pet name that he'd christened her back on New Earth! It wasn't the most flattering of nicknames, but it meant a lot to him that she'd recalled it. _And_ she liked his new name. Could things get any better?

He was stood in the library where he'd found Rose's note, glued to his current reading book. His hearts soared as he spotted the pink note jutting over the edge of the book, and he'd bounded over to get it. He grazed his fingers along the back of the note, the indent of Rose's pen protruding through.

"You found it, then?" Rose's voice drifted from the doorway. He cocked his head around at her and gave her his best goofy grin.

"Yep. Where'd you get the pink paper from, by the way?" He asked, flopping into his seat. Rose sidled in, brushing her fingers along the shelves of books.

"Present from one of my mates."

The Doctor arched a questioning eyebrow as he casually tossed his book aside. "Present?"

"It was random. I reckon Shareen just popped down to the post office and grabbed the nearest thing she could find. I remember also gettin' a pad of stamps," She said affectionately, "She never was the most organized of my mates. But bless 'er. It's the thought that counts, righ'?"

"And you brought that on board with you?"

"It came in handy, didn't it?" She pointed out, her tone indignant. The Doctor shrugged; he couldn't argue with that. Rose flopped into the chair next to him, flicking her blonde tendrils away from her face. He watched her with fascination, not able to tear his eyes away. She glanced over at him, a smile bursting onto her features.

"You alrigh'?"

"Hmm?"

"You were starin' at me," She indicated, throwing an informal finger in the direction of his eyes.

"Was I? Sorry. I was just in a daze," He replied nonchalantly. Rose noticed that he hadn't let go of her note yet. Perhaps he was waiting for her to leave before he did anything with it?

She took the obscure hint and rose from the chair, stretching her arms out.

"Well, I'm gonna get a drink. D'ya want anythin'?" She offered, jerking a thumb at the door. He shook his head, scrunching his nose up.

"I've had a banana. I'm OK."

"Just a banana?" She repeated. He nodded, seemingly jovial. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and sauntered out of the colossal library. She couldn't wait to see what he was going to write on his next note.

* * *

She spooned the strawberry yogurt into her mouth hastily, her eyes set on the doorway. She was scouring the hallways for the Doctor, to see if he slipped past to her room to secure his note. A half hour had already passed, and there was no sign of the excitable Time Lord. She twisted her mouth in suspicion, licking her lips for any traces of misplaced yogurt.

Chucking the spoon in the sink and binning the empty pot, she wiped her hands on the towel and shuffled to her room. Maybe she'd missed him walking past? Or maybe there was a secret corridor to her room which she didn't know about? She should go and check for any notes, just in case, she decided, weaving her way though the hallways of the TARDIS.

She flung open her door, casting her eyes over the chaotic room. Her mood faltered as she couldn't spot a yellow note anywhere. She combed her room sluggishly. The TARDIS obviously didn't have a secret corridor to her room.

Flopping on the bed, she waited for the familiar sound of Converse trainers padding along the grated floor. But nothing came. Instead, she found herself drifting off into a light sleep.

She was awoken a few hours later by the Doctor's voice.

"Rose?" He poked his head around the door frame, frowning, "You there?"

Rose bolted up, her hair fluffed by the pillow. "What?" She muttered hazily, wiping her mouth free of excess saliva. The Doctor grinned fondly, skirting further into the room. Rose widened her eyes in alarm and smoothed down her hair. "Oh god. I didn't fall asleep, did I?"

"I'm guessing you did. Judging by this," He swept an arm across the rumpled covers. Rose buried her head in her hands.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"I dunno. You left me about, oh..." The Doctor's lips formed a small oval as he recounted the hours, "About four hours ago?"

"Four hours? You're kiddin' me! I'm exhausted," She declared, collapsing back on her bed.

The Doctor perched on the edge. "And why would that be? All you've done today is woke up, asked for loo roll, comforted your mother and come back here. Not exactly strenuous exercise, is it?"

"Shu' up," Rose moaned, attempting to swipe his arm and failing. She settled into her pillow, closing her eyes. The Doctor's eyebrows knitted together in disapproval.

"I'm bored, Rose," The Doctor whinged, "Don't go back to sleep!"

"'M' tired. Go and.....bash the buttons on the console or somethin'. The usual stuff," Rose managed the mutter. Comforting her mother had really drained her energy. A few more hours sleep, and she'd be right as rain again.

"But I don't wanna do that!" He griped, sounding like a young, petulant child. Rose didn't reply. "Hello? Rose? Anybody there?" Her soft snores soon filled the room. He smirked, and brushed a wisp away from her snoozing face. He delved into his pocket and pulled out his dog eared yellow note. He'd written it as soon as she'd left him in the library, but he was waiting for a chance to give it to her. This was the perfect opportunity, he guessed.

_But where to put it? _He wondered. He was still rooted on the bed, listening to Rose's gentle breathing. An idea suddenly struck him.

Looming over his blonde companion, his grin became manic.

* * *

Rose awoke with a jolt, yawning. She felt bad for falling asleep whilst talking to the Doctor, so she jumped up and refreshed herself. Her head felt sticky, but she decided that this was a result of sleeping with her heavy, sweaty jumper. She bounded into the console room, her vigour restocked and burning with adrenaline for their next adventure. The Doctor looked up as she entered and raked an eye over her.

"You awake now?"

"Yep," She replied cheerfully.

"Good," He nodded, snickering to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, you're laughin' at somethin'. Is it me?" She asked. The Doctor turned back to his work. Rose tugged his cuff, "You can't do that! What is it, what's up? Is it my hair? Is my hair stickin' up all weirdly, or somethin'?" She flattened her blonde locks awkwardly.

"Nope. It's nothing," He assured her, "But I reckon you should look in the mirror."

"What've you done?" She asked suddenly.

"Me? Why would I have done anything?" He asked, feigning innocence. Rose glared at him and lept to the bathroom, feeling her face. She paused, ripping the yellow post-it note off her forehead.

_Rose, AKA, the Pink and Yellow Human,_

_OK, with that name, you can't complain at me for having a long name._

_The Doctor, last of the Time Lord and Genie extraordinaire, and Rose Tyler, the Pink and Yellow Human. A bit extensive, no? And pretentious. _

_I think I prefer you as just Rose. Means more to me than any other name._

_Although Shakespeare would disagree. 'By which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'_

_Love, the Doctor x_

* * *


	4. Four

Hello! Here's chapter 4, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Rose gnawed on her hangnail as she struggled to summon up a reply. The ink from the biro was smudged from Rose's sweaty grasp, but she refused to put the note down until she'd concocted an intelligent answer.

She was sat at the breakfast bar, her legs swinging childishly back and forth. She replaced the thumb in her mouth with her pen, swirling it around absently.

When had this note thing become such an obsession? It was like she couldn't talk to him anymore without the use of post-it notes.

_No, no_, Rose thought immediately, _Of course we can still talk. We're best friends, aren't we? This was just a friendly gesture, a fun way of interacting with one another. It didn't mean anything._ Well, not much anyway. Rose enjoyed getting them, she knew that.

Then why was she straining so hard to think of an answer that she thought the Doctor would like? This wasn't like her. Rose was her own, independent person. And hey, so what if they'd found another way to talk to one another? That was perfectly reasonable.

After much contemplation, she finally began to write.

_The Doctor,_

_I think this name thing is getting a bit out of hand, don't you?_

_And Shakespeare, hmm? How nice. But I'm sure you use that pick up line on every girl you meet!_

_Love Rose xx_

Two kisses? Was that acceptable in their purely platonic relationship? She deemed it so, and jumped from the bar, careful not to break anything. She chewed her mouth whilst searching for a suitable hiding place. She'd already done a banana. He'd stuck it to her forehead; she'd have to be more ingenious than that.

"Doctor?" She called cautiously, entering the control room. Sure enough, she could see his brown mesh of hair poking up from the grating. At his name, he peered over the edge and grinned at his blonde companion.

"Rose?" He mocked her tone warmly and hoisted himself up to her height. "I see your forehead has now been cleared of...what was it again?"

Rose feigned innocence as she replied. "I dunno. Perhaps _you'd _like to take a guess?"

"A facial imperfection, I suspect. But..." He lent in closer, whipping out his glasses and perching them on the end of his angular nose, "...yeah. It's definitely gone. Must have been a 24 hour thing. Like the flu"

"Must have," Rose agreed quietly, finding herself lost in his eyes. He retracted back quickly, once he'd realised their proximity. He cleared his throat and turned to the console.

"Where do you fancy going?"

"Dunno. Surprise me," Rose smiled, her heart accelerating at the promise of an adventure.

"We all know what happens when I do that," He responded, with a deft arch of his eyebrow, "And besides, I thought you didn't like surprises. D'you remember when I took you to that planet, oh, what was it called? Roden Ring? Roden Moon? Anyway, we went to that anti-gravity beach for a picnic. What a laugh, eh? The food was everywhere. We had to practically sit on our sandwiches to keep hold of 'em!"

The Doctor burbled on, but Rose wasn't listening. She was raking an eye over his body, searching for somewhere suitable to stick her note. She tried very hard not to think anything inappropriate, but it was hard work. She finally decided to take the more subtle approach of a hug.

"...And then, once we'd cleaned up after _that_ incident, you told me never to surprise you again. And so I never have! But now you want me to?" The Doctor finished, happily unaware that Rose was too distracted to listen.

"D'ya know what I'd really like? A hug," She declared, shocking the Doctor. He stared at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" She confirmed with a vigorous nod. She held out her arms assertively, grinning at him. After a moment of hesitation, he broke into a matching beam. He bounded over and scooped her up cheerfully.

"Nothing like a good ol' hug, eh?" He said. Rose murmured in agreement, pressing the note against his back subtly. She pulled apart and smiled.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"S'OK. Hugs are good for the system. It's a scientifically proven fact," He informed her. Rose excused herself and ran down the corridor, laughing to herself.

* * *

"You know what? I think they were mad," The Doctor announced as they returned to the TARDIS that afternoon. They'd visited 1970 for a bit of fun, but Rose couldn't help snickering at the sight of the Doctor's back. He hadn't noticed her note yet.

"And why'd you think that?"

"They kept staring at my back like it was some sort of exhibit. You sure I don't have anything on there, Rose? No _'kick me'_ signs or anything?"

"Nope, nothin' on there. They were just mad, I bet," She lied. He knitted his eyebrows together in doubt, rubbing his lower back. Rose rolled her eyes, "If you don't believe me, then go an' have a look for yourself."

"I just might do that," He concurred, striding to his bathroom quickly. He shrugged off his suit jacket and searched it. His hands came across the pink note almost immediately. He grimaced and ripped the note off the striped material. He hadn't been walking around 1970 with a pink note attached to his back, had he? No wonder people were staring.

He'd have to top that with something even more inconspicuous. But how....

* * *

Please review, I'd love to hear what you think. And if you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me. I'd appreciate it a lot!

Thanks again for reading.


	5. Five

"No. Never again," Rose fumed, stomping up the TARDIS ramp. She flung her denim jacket over the railing irritably and ran a hang through her messy blonde locks. The Doctor followed her precariously, keeping a safe distance.

"But it was fun!" He croaked. Rose shot him an irate look, so he edged away. "You were having fun, weren't you? I mean, you liked it as much as I did. You were laughing-"

"Yes, I found it_ fun_, and yes, I _was_ laughing, _until_ we were chased by those swamp monsters that wanted to kill us."

"They weren't swamp monsters, Rose. They were Muskovalities. We were in their native habitat; you can't blame them for being angry at us. but I'm sure they weren't going to kill us." The Doctor informed her.

"Well, whoever they were, we fell in the mud and that's all I care about," Rose wiped her mucky face grimly and flicked the mess onto the grating. "And I'm not cleanin' that up. You're the one who got us into the mess. This_ literal_ mess," Rose groaned, staring pointedly at the floor. Their mucky footprints were pressed onto the floor, handprints all over the console.

"But I can't do it all myself! Rule number one of the TARDIS, we share everything."

"We don't have rules!"

"Well, we do now," The Doctor affirmed. Rose chewed on her lip petulantly.

"Fine," She mumbled, brushing a crinkled leaf from her shirt.

"I'll get the bucket," The Doctor heaved a sigh, slouching to the kitchen. Rose was being especially grouchy today. Was it something he'd said? It usually was. But he couldn't recall doing anything wrong. He hadn't insulted her mother. Or Mickey. He'd been as charming as always.

Maybe she just didn't appreciate being dragged through the mud. Most people didn't.

As he pondered his thoughts, his hand delved into his pocket, pulling out the note he'd written a few days earlier. He hadn't had the chance to hide it anywhere yet, as inspiration hadn't struck. He folded the note again and scoured the cupboards for the red plastic bucket that was useful in muddy emergencies. He hovered over the taps, suddenly struck with an idea. He placed the bucket to one side and scrabbled in his jacket pocket, retrieving the sonic screwdriver. He smirked, and set the mode to 'waterproof'.

* * *

Rose lent against the shabby chair, desperate for a shower. She could feel the mud drying against her flesh and clothes, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She waited impatiently for the Doctor, who finally trundled back into the control room ten minutes later.

"How long does it take to get a bucket?" She asked, arching a mud splattered eyebrow.

"Well, the water in the TARDIS is faulty. I'll have to look into it later on," He flapped a nonchalant hand, plonking the bucket by his companion's foot. He could just see the yellow note, distorted by the waves in the water. "Actually, do you know what? I think I'll take a look at it right now."

"Now? But I thought you were gonna help be clean this mess up! We share everythin', remember?" Rose indicated to the muddy floor.

"It'll only take a few minutes. And besides, you want a nice hot shower, don't you?"

"Suppose," Rose agreed, in a decidedly better mood at the promise of a shower. She knelt onto the grating and picked up the sponge.

"I'll be back in a bit. Happy scrubbing!" The Doctor called cheerfully.

"I'm so gonna kill you," Rose muttered, a smile set upon her face despite her mood. She wet the sponge and rubbed the floor, humming to herself absently. This motion went on for five minutes, before Rose spotted something at the bottom of the bucket. She squinted, trying to make sense of the yellow shape. Was it...? No, it couldn't be. Paper wasn't waterproof. Even if it _was _a note, it wouldn't be all in one piece if she dug it out. It was impossible. Although...the Doctor liked impossible. He _was _impossible.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" The Doctor's voice trickled from another room.

"Is there somethin' in this bucket?" She asked, peering down at it again.

"Nope. Not that I know of. You're probably just seeing things," He replied, his tone indifferent. Rose frowned, and dipped her hand into the bucket. She sucked in a breath as the cold water hit her senses instantly. The Doctor was right, the plumbing system was very dodgy on the TARDIS. She fished out the note with a triumphant grin. She was right! Setting the note aside, her excitement turned to dismay when she saw that the mud on her arm had now washed off into the water.

"Whoops," She mumbled. She took one look at the floor and concluded that it was clean enough. She picked up the bucket, stuffed the wet note in her mouth and shuffled in the direction of the kitchen.

"Fixed it! It was just a blip, nothing too serious..." The Doctor trailed off as spotted Rose coming down the corridor towards him. An impish grin landed on his face. "You did it! Oh, Rose. What did I ever do to deserve you?" The Doctor's face fell as he spotted his note in her mouth. "Uh, I don't think that's supposed to be read like that."

Rose rolled her eyes and placed the bucket in his arms. "Really? I didn't know that! I just didn't have anywhere else to put it. No pockets," She gestured to her muddy attire. "Now could you please please _please_ let me have my shower now?"

"Of course," The Doctor stepped aside, letting Rose walk past. But as he did so, his foot got tangled up in a stray shoelace, causing him to trip and slide to the floor, dragging Rose down with him. The bucket slipped from his grasp, giving both of them an unwanted cold shower.

They lay on the ground for a few moments, soaking wet and bathed in congealed mud. The Doctor tentatively turned his head to glance at Rose, who was as speechless as he was. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. Instead, he grinned, along with his companion. Before they knew it, they were in fits of laughter, rolling around in the moist mud. They turned to each other and the laughter slowly stopped. They stared at each other, lost in the moment.

"You have mud in your hair," The Doctor touched her blonde tresses gently.

"Do I? No surprise. This is the second time today I've been drowned in mud," Rose smiled. They stared again, time stilling. As nice as it was, Rose had a note to read. She began to speak again. "If only someone had filmed that. We could've got money!" Rose exclaimed, struggling to get up. The Doctor bounded onto his feet and offered a hand, which Rose took gratefully.

"I think a shower awaits you, Miss Tyler," The Doctor remarked, rubbing his brown mane free of mud. With another smile, Rose made her way to her room, slamming the door shut behind her and smoothing out her note.

___Rose, AKA, the Pink and Yellow Human,_

_Not any girl. Just you. I swear!_

_And you've never been seduced by Shakespeare before? Oh, you haven't lived!_

_Love the Doctor _

_P.S. Like the new waterproof Post It notes? Genius, even if I do say so myself. And I'm sorry I made you do all the cleaning. I just really wanted you to get this note. And I'm rambling on. The 'p.s' is longer than the actual note. Funny that._


	6. Six

Rose coiled the towel turban around her wet tresses and slipped her dressing gown on her damp body. She smiled slightly as she touched the 'Winnie the Pooh' motif that was stitched to the material. Dipping her nose in the fabric, she breathed in the peachy smell; the smell that reminded her of her mother's washing powder.

She picked up the Doctor's latest note from the desk and slipped it into her pocket, before grabbing her mobile. She stared at it hesitantly; should she call her mum? She was always happy to hear from her, but maybe she'd get worried that Rose was in danger? She usually jumped to the wrong conclusions. She decided to go for it, and dialled the home number.

Jackie answered after four shrill rings. "Hello?" Her bubbly voice echoed down the phone.

"Hiya, Mum, it's me," Rose greeted, "Rose," She added, just to clarify.

"I know that, darlin'. No-one else calls me Mum," Jackie laughed brightly, "How are you, love? Is everythin' alrigh'? You wouldn't usually call me-"

"Yeah, Mum, I'm fine. I jus'...wanted to see how you were doin'. So..what's been happenin' around the estate?" Rose plonked herself on the bed and picked up her pillow, the nearest thing in sight. She wrapped her arm around it and imagined she was young again, listening to her mother gossip with her mates whilst Rose listened to her secretly, desperate to be in the know.

"...And then Howard says to me, 'Jackie, you've got to-"

"Howard?" Rose interrupted her mother.

"Yes. Howard," Jackie repeated, her tone nonchalant, "He's been stayin' over, Rose. I told you at Christmas, remember?"

"Yeah, but...Howard? Howard from the market? I always thought he was a bit pervy," Rose wrinkled her nose. She heard her mother sigh.

"Well, he makes me feel special, OK? It's alrigh' for you, you don't need to worry about findin' anyone to spend the rest of your life with, do you?" Jackie spat curtly. Rose recoiled, feeling like she'd been slapped. Jackie breathed heavily, "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean that. But...you've got the Doctor, haven't you? I haven't got anyone."

"You've got me, Mum. I promise. And besides, the Doctor and I aren't together. Not like that anyway," Rose amended Jackie's statement.

"Hmm. I suppose," Jackie responded begrudgingly. It was obvious that she didn't believe her.

"No, Mum. We're not together," Rose's brow creased as she fought the urge to say _'But I wish we were.' _Swallowing, she regained her voice, "But I wish we were." What?!? Her eyes grew wide, her face turning red as realisation dawned on her. She hated herself and her stupid mouth. She began to speak again, "I mean...I don't mean that...well, I do, but I don't...we'll never...oh god!" Rose croaked, slapping one hand to her mouth in order to stop herself babbling.

"Calm down, sweet'eart," Jackie smiled, "I won't tell anyone. And I'm sure he feels the same way."

Rose scoffed. "Yeah, not _likely_, Mum. I'm a twenty year old shop girl from London who barely scraped her GCSE'S. As if he'd be interested in _that_."

"Don't you dare put yourself down, Rose Tyler. I brought you up as a strong, independent woman who always believed in herself. You're so beautiful, and intelligent, and wonderful, that I can't understand how he couldn't be interested!" Jackie assured her. Rose threw the pillow aside.

"You have to say that," Rose replied sulkily, "You're my mum."

"No, I do _not _have to say that, love. But I'm sayin' it because it's true. As much as I hated that man in the beginning, he's taken care of you, and I love him for that. And he'd make a good son in law, I'm sure."

"Mum!" Rose cried, blushing deeply. Thank god the Doctor couldn't hear what he mum was saying. He'd probably faint. Or chuck her out. Or both. Or make the Earth explode just so that Jackie's scenario would never happen. Ever.

"Well, maybe that's going a bit far. But you never know if you don't try! Try and..I dunno, I haven't done this in a while!" Jackie paused, the cogs whirring in her mind, "Oh, I know! Try and make him jealous. Jealously is a sure sign that he likes you," Jackie advised her daughter.

Suddenly, there was a noise from outside, making her flinch. She peered around the doorframe, but no-one was there.

"Jealously? The Doctor's never jealous. He wasn't jealous of Mickey, who was my boyfriend, so I doubt he'd be jealous over anyone else," Rose slated, much to Jackie's disappointment.

Rose heard a door slam in the background. "Oh, I've gotta go, sweet'eart, Bev's 'ere. But...keep what I said in mind, OK? And just try!" Jackie chirped down the phone, before telling her to stay safe and hanging up. Rose chucked her phone onto the duvet and squeezed her eyes shut, suppressing a groan. Her mum had made her even more confused than before.

Jealousy? The Doctor's an alien. Did he even do jealousy? She remembered his initial hostility to Jack. But was that jealousy? Jack had just put the whole human race in danger. Maybe the Doctor just _really _didn't like him. Maybe...

Rose shook her head quickly. She would not over analyse the situation like her mother. Instead, she grabbed the post-it note pad. Try, her mother had said.

_Right_, Rose thought, _channel jealously._

She smiled faintly to herself and brought the pen down on the paper.

* * *

The Doctor finished wiping the floor and slung the bucket over her shoulder cheerfully. Soon, Rose'd be showered and ready for another adventure. He passed her room, catching glimpse of her yellow, ratty bathrobe. He froze at the doorway, watching his companion. Her hair was a wonderful disarray, droplets falling from the tips of her locks and splattering her face, like a tiny shower. She encased her hair in a towel and wrapped in around her head, causing the Doctor to frown. He liked her hair wet, it was more natural. The Doctor inhaled the air sharply as she breathed into her dressing gown, smiling beautifully at the scent.

He carefully lay the bucket down, still keeping his eyes on Rose. She was toying with her mobile, her mind deliberating over whether to call someone or not, the Doctor gathered. She was biting her bottom lip absently; a perfectly innocent action that sent shivers up him. She held the phone to her ear, her eyes fixed on an object.

There was an answer on the other end; a brass, lively voice that the Doctor immediately recognised. Jackie Tyler.

"Hiya, Mum, it's me," Rose grinned. The Doctor's worst suspicions were confirmed; it was her mother. He observed Rose's reactions carefully.

"Yeah, Mum, I'm fine. I jus'...wanted to see how you were doin'. So..what's been happenin' around the estate?" Rose asked, flopping onto the bed and hugging a pillow. Oh, how the Doctor wanted to be that pillow! And that was so typically Rose. Selfishness was one of Rose's downfalls, but her fierce loyalty to her mother always meant that Jackie Tyler came first in her book.

Rose pulled the towel turban from her head whilst listening to her mother blab on. Her expression turned into something unreadable.

"Howard?" She enquired, her tone laced with mild aversion. The Doctor chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, but...Howard? I always thought he was a bit pervy," Rose admitted, causing the Doctor to grin more. She wasn't one to beat around the bush sometimes. She wrinkled her nose, another innocent expression that made the Doctor want to jump on her and hold her tight.

"You've got me, Mum. I promise. And besides, the Doctor and I aren't together. Not like that anyway," Rose informed her mother, almost regretfully. The Doctor jumped at the sound of his name, watching her intently. She seemed to be blushing.

"No, Mum. We're not together," She repeated, a little more forcefully. The Doctor began to feel rejected, watching her face knot into a yearning expression. "But I wish we were."

The Doctor's hearts almost stopped beating when she'd declared her feelings. His mouth flew wide open, and he almost laughed when watching her reaction. It was exactly the same as his.

"I mean...I don't mean that...well, I do, but I don't...we'll never...oh god!" Rose clapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes moistening. He was sure she was breathing thickly. He held one hand to his chest and, as it turned out, so was he.

Jackie, he guessed, was telling Rose to stop being so irrational and stupid. He felt like shouting, _She can like me if she wants! _But then that'd blow his cover, so he bit his tongue.

"Yeah, not _likely_, Mum. I'm a twenty year old shop girl from London who barely scraped her GCSE'S. As if he'd be interested in _that," _Rose spluttered, running a hand through her hair and pressing her lips to form one hard line.

_Uh, you could at least let me decide for myself!_ The Doctor screamed inside his head. Honestly, humans! They were so set in their ways, so judgemental. And he'd thought Rose was different.

"You have to say that," Rose muttered "You're my mum." Whatever Jackie was saying was causing further embarrassment to Rose, as she cried out again incredulously. The Doctor crouched down, determined to try and hear Jackie's side of the conversation. But instead, he knocked the bucket over and cringed as Rose sat up in her bed. He picked up the bucket and pelted around the corner. He saw Rose's face poke around the door, before retreating back to the bed.

He lent against the wall in shock. So, Rose wished that she and him were together? How did he feel about that? His mind was too clouded to think about anything at all. He trudged to the kitchen and flung the bucket in the cupboard, swiping a banana from the side and peeling it vacantly.

So. Rose Tyler liked him. A lot. That he didn't mind. At all.

But...she'd told Jackie. She'd told Jackie about her feelings for him, and she hadn't told him first. That was one huge point against her.

And she was selfish. But she was selfless at the same time. And she wasn't exactly Albert Einstein. _But_ he didn't _want _her to be. She was practically a teenager. But then again, age didn't particaully matter. He was over 900, so who was he to talk? She could be _so_ human that it annoyed him. She could be_ so_ human that he admired her.

This was going to take a while. Whenever her found a negative, a positive would come along straight after and send that negative to hell, where it belonged. He thumped his head against the table, not noticing his companion shuffling in.

"Hard day?" She asked. The Doctor sprang to his feet, noting that she was no longer in her bathrobe, instead decked out in jeans and a plain t-shirt.

_She looks beautiful even when she doesn't try,_ He mentally noted. Rose stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, right, no. I ate the last banana, that's all," He jerked a finger in the direction of the fruit bowl. Rose nodded and grabbed an apple.

"I prefer apples myself."

"Don't blame me if you're missing out on your potassium," He chided her jokingly. Rose took one huge bite from the apple, licking the stray juice delicately from her lips and making the Doctor freeze in his steps. She didn't have any idea about the effect she had on him. He edged towards the doorway and virtually ran to the console, determined to stay away from her for a while. He perched on the edge of the shabby chair, before it collapsed in one huge heap. He leaped to his feet, ogling at his chair sadly.

"What?!?" He noticed the pink post-it almost immediately, poking out from the rubble. He fished it out and read it. There was a screw attached.

_Doctor,_

_Oh no. Mickey's seduced my many times by using Shakespeare. Good dirty talk, isn't it? I won't go into the full details, anyway._

_You're a few years late!_

_Love, Rose xxx_

_P.S. I found this screw on the floor by the chair. Might be important, maybe?_


	7. Seven

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. There's been a great response to this story, and I'm very grateful to all of you.

I don't own Doctor Who.

Please review.

* * *

The Doctor's jaw tightened as he read the note. She had to mention Mickey Smith, didn't she? Her boyfriend. He cringed at the thought. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of relationship Rose and Mickey had these days, but that didn't stop him being jealous.

"I'm _not_ jealous," He stated aloud to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. He absently kicked the debris from the chair, scrunching the note up and stuffing it into his pocket. He inspected the wreckage, pushing Rose and Mickey's dirty talk to the back of his mind. _Great,_ he realised, _I can't read Shakespeare again without feeling.....well, not jealous. Disgusted, maybe? Perhaps a little nauseous. But not jealous. Definitely not jealous._

"Doctor?" Rose's voice floated from the archway to the control room, "What happened?"

The Doctor cocked his head at her, deliberating. The chair had been perfectly fine when he'd last left it; and Rose had found a screw on the floor by the chair when she was hiding the note. All very suspicious.

"The chair just collapsed," He replied, as if it was obvious. Rose edged towards him, scanning the broken chair for the note. He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing, "I don't suppose you had anything to do with it?"

Rose frowned. "What d'you mean?" She enquired, her tone perfectly innocent.

"Well, I got this," He brandished the crumpled note from his pocket, "With this screw," He held up the screw. Rose shrugged.

"Yeah, I found it on the floor when I was sticking the note to the back of the chair. Not very inventive, I'll give you that, but I'm pretty tired," Rose paused, grasping the Doctor's sceptical expression, "What, do you think I did it? Doctor, I can't even change a plug, how am I supposed to dismantle a chair?" She laughed incredulously. The Doctor bobbed his head in comprehension.

"Suppose you're right."

"And what tools would I've used?" Rose added. The Doctor smiled guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I just jumped to conclusions. Maybe it was just getting old," He glanced down at the rubble fondly and replaced the note back in his pocket. Rose watched him do so, her eyes gradually, but accidentally, moving south. She snapped back up to look at his face, flushing red with chagrin. Thank god he hadn't heard her conversation with Jackie. She'd probably die with the mortification. She was also annoyed to see that Jackie's suggestions hadn't worked. He didn't seem that irritated with her note; unless he was concealing it very well. She'd have to wait for his next note to analyse his reaction.

"Right, c'mon then, let's get this cleaned up," The Doctor announced.

"Is that all we do nowadays? Make a mess, clean it up, make another mess, clean it up, and so on?" Rose remarked, crouching down and scooping up stray screws.

"Seems like it," The Doctor agreed, his mind elsewhere. Rose glanced at his glazed eyes and felt a pang of doubt. What was wrong? Was he annoyed with her? Or..with something she'd said? Or something she'd..written, maybe? She suppressed a triumphant grin, but a soft tinkling giggle slipped out. The Doctor fastened his eyes to her face, observing her amused appearance.

"Something funny?" He asked, her tone casual.

"What?" Rose titled her head at him, before grinning, "Oh, I was jus' rememberin' the time when Mickey tried to fix up a flat-pack wardrobe for my mum. God, he made such a mess! The wardrobe wasn't a huge success. It fell down after two days. My mum had to do it herself, bless. It looked a lot like this when Mickey'd finished," She swept a hand over the cluttered sight. The Doctor looked away, a feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Not jealousy, he reiterated.

"It's happened many times before, so I wouldn't worry about it," He informed her.

"What, Mickey cocking up an _IKEA_ wardrobe?" She responded, bemused, "I suppose it has. He's not good with tools and things. Better at computers and technology. I don't really give him enough credit."

"No, I mean the chair breaking. And all different parts of the TARDIS," He recalled, "I remember Sarah Jane breaking the handle when I was teaching her how to fly through time. I didn't speak to her for two days!"

"Poor Sarah Jane," Rose muttered sullenly.

"Yeah, but then it kept happening to each companion. I mean, the first time I put Peri on there-"

"How comes you've taught everyone else how to fly the TARDIS apart from me?" She interrupted. She handed him the nails, to which he dropped them in his pocket. He didn't really know what to say in retaliation. Was Rose getting jealous? Unlike him. Completely different from what he was feeling.

"You never asked."

"Well, you ever said!" She retorted. She lent onto her arm as she struggled to get up. Unfortunately, it got stuck in a rift in the floor, making her to yank her elbow out. The pain was almost unbearable. "Oh, bugger!" She winced, rubbing the sore spot vehemently. The sting shot through her arm, tears prickling in her eyes.

"You hurt yourself?" The Doctor asked lightly. Rose nodded, grimacing and scrambling to her feet, still swallowing tears. "Want me to take a look at it?" He offered.

"No thanks," She declined curtly, spinning on her heel and exiting the room. The Doctor stared after her, dipping his hand in his pocket and brushing her note gently. Maybe mentioning his past companions wasn't such a good idea. He hadn't meant to, but her reaction was..rather pleasing, actually. He gathered the rest of the chair up rapidly and plonked it in a chasm in the floor; telling himself he'd get to that later. He scrabbled in his pockets to find his post-it pad, as Rose re-entered, holding her elbow.

"OK, I know it's not broken. But it still kills," She announced. She observed the clean floor, "You cleaned up quickly. Where did you put it all?"

"Oh, just around," He responded, flapping a dismissive hand. Rose narrowed her eyes warily, but didn't press on with the subject. The Doctor touched her good arm as she sidled past him. She looked up, being caught in the bristles from his hair as he bent over, examining her arm.

"It's OK. You don't have to look at it," She tried to jerk her bad elbow away, before inhaling sharply and squeezing her eyes shut. The Doctor's lips pressed together in a hard, disapproving line. His fingers tenderly probed her throbbing arm.

"Tell me when it hurts," He said softly. She squirmed as he pushed into her elbow. "Sorry," He muttered.

"Why do you have holes in your floor? They only cause trouble," She moaned. The Doctor chuckled, twisting her arm smoothly. Rose watched in fascination, the pain subsiding. "So...you're an actual doctor, then? It's not just a title."

"Of course. I've been around for a long time, Rose," He reminded her, "So. Why didn't you want me to take a look at it earlier?"

Rose thought about this. "I only inflicted the pain on myself. I shouldn't make a fuss. You're surrounded my people dyin' everyday-"

"Thanks for reminding me."

"You know what I mean," Rose rolled her eyes, "But..I guess a little scrape on my elbow isn't much."

The Doctor stopped prodding her arm and smiled.

"Don't be stupid, Rose. If you're hurt, then I'd like to know," He told her, "And if you were hurt by anyone other than yourself, then I'll hunt them down and make them pay."

"Woah. I thought you didn't tolerate violence."

"I don't. Usually," The Doctor considered, "Right. Your arm's swollen, but you're right, I don't think it's broken. Probably just sprained, which is a lot better. It'll heal quicker," The Doctor dropped his grasp from her elbow and brushed her hand. Rose wrapped her fingers around his and smiled up at him.

"Thanks," She whispered.

"No problem."

"Can I have a favour?" Rose asked after a moment of silence.

"Anything," He mumbled, memorizing her features.

"Can I go and visit Mickey?"

"What?" The Doctor halted, looking appalled. Rose withdrew her hand from his clasp and nodded. "Why would you wanna do that?"

"Because he's my friend. C'mon, it'll only take a few hours. You don't even have to step out of the TARDIS, you can stay in here and re-build that chair, if you want," Rose recommended, as the Doctor pouted petulantly.

"But I wanted to go somewhere else! Not London," He groaned.

"I couldn't exactly go anywhere exciting, not with this bust arm," She indicated.

"Fine, fine. I suppose I need to build that chair again. It looks naked without it in here," The Doctor decided, setting the co-ordinates to Mickey's estate. Rose beamed and, without a thought, bounded over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," She sprinted to her room, careful of her shattered elbow. The Doctor felt the cheek that Rose had shown her adoration to, and couldn't help but smile. But then he remembered where she had wanted to go, and a frown set onto his face like a stormy day. After a few minutes, Rose returned, her hair swiftly brushed and make-up slicked onto her features. "Don't go off anywhere without me, OK?" Rose pointed a finger at him warningly, "I want to return with you back in one piece."

"Yes ma'am," He mock saluted, "Same with you." They landed with a jolt, almost knocking them off their feet. The Doctor held out his hands to catch his companion, but luckily she managed to balance herself. Rose slid her denim jacket on as carefully as she could, flinching when her elbow got caught in the material. She eased her way around the TARDIS door, waving her fingers at him and shouting "Bye!" before disappearing.

Then it was all quiet.

The Doctor lent against the console, blocking Rose and Mickey from his thoughts. He squatted to the floor and hauled open the compartment where he'd stuffed the chair pieces.

"Better get to work," He muttered, dipping his hands down and grabbing the parts.

* * *

An hour later, the chair was fully assembled once more. The Doctor wiped his brow and admired his handiwork proudly. Much better than Micky and his wardrobe, if he did say so himself. He stared at the door longingly, willing Rose to leap through the door and come back to him. He felt jumpy without her, as if part of him was missing. If fact, he knew the exact part that was missing. His hearts went with her, wherever she went-

_No! I will not think about that. She is not mine, I don't have any claim over her, _He scolded himself. It wasn't as if she was trying to make him jealous. Not that he was, at all, but Rose was having a damned good go at pressing his buttons.

He reached into his jacket pocket and obtained his post-it note pad. He perched himself on the chair precariously, shifting his weight to his feet so it wouldn't aggravate any spontaneous combustions.

"I'm back!" Rose sang, making the Doctor jerk in response. He stuffed the pad under his jacket again, and smiled at her.

"It's only been an hour. Mickey alright?" He asked, hoping his tone causative enough. Rose manoeuvred from her jacket and flung it over the railing, joining the Doctor's brown coat. It was a picture that represented their relationship.

"Yeah, yeah. Lovely, as always," Rose replied dreamily. She beamed, "You fixed it! That didn't take you long!"

"Well, what can I say?" He proffered a shrug, as Rose flopped onto the seat beside him. "So, what did you do with Mickey? Build any more wardrobes?"

Rose laughed, "No, luckily not. We just caught up, sat and talked."

"Just..sat and talked?" The Doctor couldn't stifle the hint of delight in his voice. Rose glanced at him oddly and bobbed her head.

"Yeah. He's still a good kisser, too," Rose grinned. The Doctor's throat was closing, his fists balling up.

"Kisser?" He squeaked.

"Yep," Rose confirmed, rubbing her sore elbow, "Do you have any paracetamol? Mickey's numbing medicine didn't work for very long, and my arm's starting to ache again."

"Mickey had some numbing medicine? Is it safe?" The Doctor snapped from his trance.

"It seemed to be. I jus' had to trust him," Rose tried to clamber from the chair, but fell back onto her arm. "God! This stupid arm. I'd rather be armless then have this injury. I can't do anything."

"Oh Rose, I think you're already pretty 'armless," He arched an eyebrow, chuckling. He wrapped an arm around her waist in order to help her up, but Rose glanced down at it. She drew her eyes back up at him, her eyes saying _'what are you doing?'. _She didn't pull away, though. "I'm helping you up," He finally responded.

"Oh yeah, thanks," Rose stuttered. Once she'd gone, the Doctor retracted the pad from his jacket and scribbled down his thoughts furiously. He'd never had a companion who'd irritated him more, making him feel things that he couldn't quite put a name to. Not jealously. Anything _but _jealously. He sprinted to the kitchen, wondering whether Rose'd taken her tablets yet. He opened the cupboard, glued the note to the small bottle and skulked from the room.

* * *

Rose shuffled to the kitchen, yawning. The numbing medicine had made her sleep, and before she knew it, she was out cold. She opened the cupboard, blinking back sleep and swiping the paracetamol bottle from the shelf. There was a post-it note attached to it, which Rose pocketed for when she was more awake. She swallowed the pills down and returned to her room, the note crackling in her dressing gown pocket.

She collapsed onto her bed and tugged the note out.

_Rose,_

_Try not to overdose on these tablets; I wouldn't want to be the one to tell your mother the bad news! _

_And I'm surprised Mickey actually knew who Shakespeare was! No offence._

_I hope your arm gets better soon,_

_Love, the Doctor x_


	8. Eight

Thanks so much to Gewher to this post-it note idea. And to the rest of you: _WeepingAngel123, Lutherian, Lady Clark-Weasly of Books, KittyKatZorse, Lizzle09 and SciFiGeek14 _for their reviews on the last chapter. Keep 'en coming!

* * *

The Doctor mulled over his murky feelings for his companion as he tinkered with his console quietly. His stomach churned as he pictured Mickey and Rose together, Mickey's strong arm shielding her waist and looking rather smug with himself. The Doctor jumped up from the grating and pocketed his sonic screwdriver, banishing that repulsive image to the far corners of his mind.

Maybe he was jealous? He had a right to be, didn't he? Rose _was_ _his_ companion, _his_ best friend. It wasn't illegal to feel protective over her, nor was it immoral. It didn't mean anything.

Or maybe it did? The Doctor paused as new theories lit up his thoughts like a firework. And hey, so what if it did? He had no idea how he felt about Rose, but surely it wouldn't be wrong to like her more than a friend.

He groaned; why was everything so difficult with her now? He couldn't look at her without his hearts throbbing like drums. And now at least he knew how she felt.

He picked up a hammer, and considered ramming it into his brain to get a clearer head. Or at least, to get him to stop thinking about Rose. He dropped it back onto the seat, but continually eyed it, considering the benefits. He was so busy deliberating, he didn't notice Rose enter the room and watch him. He looked up finally and flinched, startled.

"You OK? You're lookin' at the hammer like you're gonna hit somethin'," Rose raised an eyebrow, jerking her chin at the tool. The Doctor chuckled at the irony. She wasn't far off.

"I was just..thinking. A lot."

"'Bout what?" Rose enquired, taking a seat on the newly compiled chair.

"How's the arm?" The Doctor responded, peering over at her sling, "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah. I was awake half the night wincing in pain," She moaned, "I swear, I'm gonna buy a huge rug for the floor, just so accidents like this don't happen again! Health and safety would be having a field day if they saw this," She swept her good arm across the room dramatically.

"I think _any_ human would be having a field day over this," The Doctor corrected her affably, "It's not exactly _normal_ to walk into a small box and find a whole other world, is it?"

"Suppose," Rose agreed, gently pressing her arm against the seat and wrinkling her nose. The Doctor couldn't tear his eyes away from her, still agonizing secretly about her. She glanced up at him and knotted her lips together in concern. "What?"

"We can go and see a doctor, back on Earth, if you want," He recommended.

"No," Rose stared at him as if he'd just suggested they go bungee jumping off a cliff, "No, I trust your judgement. Besides, he'd probably just ask how I did it, and then I'd have to explain that I caught my elbow in the floor of an alien spaceship, and then I think I'd get sectioned."

"Well, if you're sure..."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Stop worrying about me!" Rose laughed brightly, "I feel bad because we haven't been able to go anywhere. Just been stuck here," Rose confessed, before adding, "Not that I'm that upset about bein' stuck here with you."

The Doctor smiled timidly and bent his head over the console. Rose rubbed at an invisible mark on her jeans, and decided to initiate her plan. As the Doctor glanced up, she eased her arms gently around him, locking her hands together so he was secured in her embrace. The Doctor dropped the hammer in surprise, and it narrowly missed their feet. Rose's hand dipped into his pocket slyly and she pulled out his note pad. She unravelled her arms and grinned.

"Uh...what was that for?" The Doctor asked, his voice breaking at the end. Rose shrugged.

"Just a thank you. For lookin' after my arm, an all," She stuffed the pad into her jean pocket inconspicuously. The Doctor swiped the mallet from the floor and swung it absently. Rose ducked away from it and shuffled from the room, keeping one hand precariously hovering over her jean pocket. The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose once she was out of sight. It was if she was making him feel all confused on purpose.

* * *

Rose sniggered as she lifted up the yellow paper pieces carefully and pasted the single pink note in the middle of the pad. She'd been struck with this idea whilst in the shower, and couldn't wait to kick off the next note. She'd scribbled the note with words hastily and now was mulling over how to give the pad back to the Doctor. More subtle this time, she thought. Another approach.

It seemed that her mother's jealously theory hadn't worked. The Doctor hadn't declared undying love for her, like Jackie had supposed would happen. He was too alien and couldn't be analysed the same way humans could. Although...when she'd mentioned Mickey, he hadn't seem too pleased. And he retaliated by talking about his past companions. That had certainly made Rose feel a stab of envy herself.

She smiled to herself as she re-read her note.

* * *

"Rose? Have you seen my..." The Doctor paused, stopping at her door. He was making a habit of watching her while she was in her bedroom. She was cowered over her bed, her tongue tracing her bottom lip in concentration. Rose looked up, and tilted her head to the side.

"Doctor? Did you say somethin'?" She enquired. He poked a head around the door and beamed goofily.

"I was just wondering if you'd seen my post-it notepad," The Doctor asked, illustrating his point with a writing motion, "I have to write something on the console screen, but I can't find it. I don't suppose you've seen it around anywhere? It was in my pocket," He patted his pocket to affirm. Rose held up the missing object with a smile.

"I found it on the floor in the console room. I wasn't sure if it was yours or not, so I thought I'd use it. I had to..uh.." Rose crinkled her face in thought, "I had to write something. Sorry," She lightly tossed the pad at the Doctor, who was overjoyed to see his notes return to him.

"Don't you have your own pad?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't find it," She scrambled from her bed and pushed her hair from her face delicately, "Sorry again. If I'd realised you were looking for it-"

"No, it's not your fault. Uh, thanks," The Doctor bobbed his head and slipped the note back in its rightful place. He retreated to the console room, and pulled out the note pad. He flicked through the pad, and spotted a pink thing smack bang in the middle. He frowned and pushed his fingers to retrieve it. He snapped the note from the spine and read.

_Doctor,_

_Yes, overdosing on tablets would be bad. Hey, at least you'd be rid of me!_

_Thanks for taking me to see Mickey. He's a good friend, and I'd hate to loose him._

_And again, thanks for putting up with me and my bust arm. I know you like to be  
out exploring new worlds and stuff, but I appreciate everything. _

_Love, Rose xxx_

The Doctor admired Rose's note idea as he read the note over and over. That's why Rose had hugged him earlier, he guessed.

A good friend. Mickey was simply a good friend. Ha! The Doctor grinned at this fact, before he thought some more. Rose wanted to be with him, she'd said it herself, and she only thought of Mickey as a good friend. Doctor, one, Mickey, nil.

If only the note didn't make him as muddled as ever. And pretty angry. As if he'd want rid of Rose! How mad could she be?

He did suppose that he'd been sending her mixed signals. But he couldn't be held responsible for that. He didn't even know what he felt, let alone confess it to Rose. He hated her. He heated the way she made him want to...he didn't even know. He hated her, and yet he loved her even more.

He couldn't contain it any longer, and stormed into her room to find her.

"We need a word," The Doctor brought his fist down into his palm as Rose stared at him, throwing her magazine to the side. He flapped the note in her face and moaned, "You, Rose Tyler, are the most irritating human I've ever met, do you know that?"

Rose recoiled, her heart quickening and her stomach stirring. What had she done wrong? "I'm sorry?" Rose whispered hoarsely.

"I've never met anyone who has ever made me feel so confused and jumbled before in my life. I don't understand how I feel, and my emotions may usually be complex but at least I can figure them out. But now, all I can think about is you. You, and how you feel about me, and how much I just want to..I don't even know!" The Doctor threw his hands in the air. Rose froze at his declaration; not sure how to react. The Doctor was heaving his chest like he'd been out running.

"Well," Rose cleared her throat after a moment of silence. Her voice was thick with anticipation, "I'm sorry."

"What? What have you got to be sorry about? Being so amazing and beautiful that I can't stand it?" The Doctor retorted. He hesitated, before cupping her head and bringing his lips down to hers fervently.

* * *

Aha! Want to know what happens next? You'll just have to wait and find out! If you want a preview of the next chapter, just leave me a review and I'll gladly give you a taster. Unfortunately, I won't be updating quite as often once we return to school due to coursework and studying, so i don't think I'll be updating my stories in a while.

Thanks again for reading, and please review!


	9. Nine

Hello! Sorry it's been quite a while, I've been trying to finish off my other fics before I get properly stuck into this one.

By the way, I'm not advertising or anything (except I totally am) but I've got another fic out at the mo, called 'All I Need'. Basically it's a re-write of an earlier fic of mine, 'Love Triangle'. Rose stumbles across Harry Saxon, who's a 'fobwatched' Time Lord. He falls in love with her, but then the Doctor finds out, and then Harry realises who he is, and so forth. It's Doctor/Rose of course, with a bit of Rose/Harold. Oh, and it's also got Donna! :) It's a lot better than it sounds, I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

Rose pulled away first, utterly shocked. She blinked at him and grinned, the Doctor's taste still lingering on her swollen lips.

"What's brought all this on?" He wrapped an arm around her waist as he pondered over her question.

"This might help me understand how I feel about you. Maybe," He offered, bending over to kiss her again. Rose raised a finger to his puckered lips and pushed them away, despite her heart throbbing wildly and mentally shouting at herself for not taking the chance. He pouted petulantly and narrowed his eyes. "Something wrong?"

"It's just..I never pictured it like this."

"What didn't you picture?"

Rose flushed a furious red and averted her gaze. The Doctor waited patiently, his arms suddenly feeling heavy as he released her from his grasp. Clearing his throat, he scratched his neck as the silence overpowered the space. Rose shivered; it wasn't cold, but she suddenly felt afraid.

"How's your arm?"

Rose stared at him. She'd forgotten that her arm even hurt after that kiss, and yet that was one of his main concerns? Rose moved it mechanically, cringing as the pain shot through her arm. It brought her back down to earth; made her see things clearer. The Doctor offered her a hand, which Rose could only look at.

"Want me to take another look?" He moved closer.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were best friends, first and foremost. Why did everything feel so awkward all of a sudden? It was true, sometimes a kiss shifted the entire focus of a world, but it didn't_ have_ to be like that. Even if that's what Rose wanted.

Rose shook her head, a lump rising in her throat, "Uh, I think I'll be OK. Thanks."

The Doctor withdrew his hand, shoving it in his pocket and edging towards the door. "Well. Uh, I'll be in the console room. If you want me....yeah."

Once he'd slid out the door, Rose dropped onto her bed and touched her lips tenderly. They couldn't ignore that kiss, the intense feelings that had been bubbling over since day one.

She changed into her jogging bottoms and slipped into her bed, wrapping her good hand around a pillow and lent her head against it. She'd been exhausted earlier, but now, she couldn't get her eyes to close. Everytime she did, she remembered the way the Doctor's hands fitted into the crook of her lower back perfectly, and the way, when their lips moulded together, it was pure magic. Her mind taunted her like this until she sat up, hours later, unable to sleep and tired of seeing the Doctor.

Her eyes darted to her desk, where her pink notes lay, almost invisible in the darkness. Switching on the tiny lamp, she pushed the covers to one side and hopped to her desk. She sat down and grabbed a pen, poising her hand over the pad as she waited for inspiration to strike.

But what could she say? Hi Doctor, I'm in love with you, and I really enjoyed that kiss. Did you?

Yes, because he would just _love _the confrontational tone, wouldn't he? He was an alien, but he was still a_ man. _And maybe he didn't find it awkward. Maybe, in his race, awkward silences were customary after passionate kisses.

Groaning, she slammed her pen down with more force than necessary. What she had to say couldn't fit onto a tiny pad of paper, and she wasn't going to get to sleep without talking to the Doctor.

She wrenched her cardigan on and made her way to the console room, where the Doctor said he'd be. The only sound was the soothing hum of the TARDIS, but there was no sign of the Time Lord. She frowned. If the Doctor wasn't in there, where could he be? The TARDIS was huge, and she didn't know her way around the whole spaceship. He could be anywhere.

Luckily, as she span on her heel, she came face to face with the Doctor. She jumped out of her skin; the TARDIS interior was dark and she only saw the shadows drawn across his angular features. He looked older in this light.

"You OK? I thought you were asleep," He asked, the light suddenly popping on. Rose blinked as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, dazed.

"No. I couldn't get to sleep."

"Oh," The Doctor said hesitantly, as she wrapped her cardigan closer to her body to sustain heat. He noticed, "Are you cold? You should've said something, you know I don't feel the cold like you do," His tone chided her slightly, but Rose was too vexed to care. How should she start?

"I was thinking that you might like to see you mum soon, maybe," The Doctor suggested. Rose's blood ran cold. Was he trying to get rid of her?

"Hmm?" She croaked from the back of her throat, keeping her lips closed so she didn't blurt something out.

"It's just a thought. She doesn't know about your arm yet, and you haven't seen her in a while. And you might need to see an actual doctor about that injury. It could be serious," He noted, not looking at her.

"I don't need another doctor, I've got you," Rose protested quietly, but her words hung in the air like a heavy fog.

He looked up at her, "I know, but I'm just looking out for you. I want you to be healthy for our next adventures!"

The fact that he wanted more adventures with her calmed Rose's heart somewhat, but she still felt like he was trying to dispose of her. He usually hated taking her to see Jackie and Mickey, just in case a planet was being invaded whilst they nattered about what had been on the telly the night before.

"Well, OK. If you don't mind," Rose shrugged, as nonchalant as she could achieve with an aching arm and a fractured heart.

The Doctor paused. _Tell her you do mind. Tell her you want her to be yours, starting from now and staying that way forever._ His mind screamed these thoughts, but he tried to focus on the rational responses. _Let her go and visit. She'll be back soon._

"I don't mind," He confirmed, his voice tightening as the conflict grew louder in his head. He set the correct co-ordinates for Earth and stood back, folding his arms in a defensive position. He glanced at the monitor, "May 1st, 2006. That OK?"

"Yeah, s'pose," Rose authorized involuntarily, realising she was still in her pyjamas. The Doctor's eyes flicked to her as he heard his favourite sound, her tinkling laugh. He had no idea what she'd found funny, and neither did Rose herself. She gathered it was probably from hysteria. Without another word, she slipped to her room and grabbed the clothes that had been discarded on the bed earlier. She made her way to the bathroom and jumped into the shower on quickly, the warm droplets splashing onto her skin. She rubbed the shampoo and rinsed, but her mind wasn't all there. It was down the corridor, with the alien that she'd unwillingly given her heart to.

It took her five minutes to get dry and dressed. She threw her hair up instead of drying it, and applied minimal sweeps of mascara to keep it light. Sighing, she opened the door and shuffled to the console room. The Doctor smiled at her when she entered, and motioned to the door.

"There you go! I'll be back in about...five hours, if you want," The Doctor stated. Rose couldn't help but grin at his words. _I'll be back._

_"_OK," Rose nodded, her mood brightening instantly. She pulled her denim jacket on and lingered by the doorway, trying to voice what she wanted to say. Again, her brain betrayed her, as she muttered a simple 'bye'.

The doors closed, and the Doctor's body slumped. It was tough in the tense atmosphere, but that didn't mean he wanted Rose to leave. In fact, more than ever, he wanted her to stay with him. He'd kissed her to find out how he felt about her, but it just made things more complicated.

Maybe another kiss would help....?

He dismissed this thought. But Rose had said she'd wished they were together, so surely she enjoyed that kiss?

It was all so frustrating! He didn't want to lose her, which he was afraid would happen if he told her how he really felt. But on the other hand, it could be the best thing that he's ever done. And she was worth it.

That was it. He'd decided to tell her how he felt about her. He just needed to figure it out himself first.

* * *

"I tell ya, when I get my hands on him..." Jackie hissed fiercely, handing Rose a mug of coffee, "He promised me that you'd be safe, but you come home with a broken arm! He doesn't need to worry about an alien killin' him, not if I've got there first-"

"Mum! First, I haven't broken anythin', I've just twisted my elbow. And it was my own fault; I fell on the TARDIS floor. No need to start threatenin' anyone," Rose blew on her mug, the steam circling around her. Jackie settled into the sofa and tutted.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"No."

"I suppose the Doctor won't let you?" Jackie presumed.

"No, _actually,_ he thinks I should see one too, Mum. I'm the one who doesn't want to see one," Rose snapped angrily. Jackie pulled a face.

"Oi, you're not too old for a slap! I'm still your mother," She reprimanded her daughter, before softening, "Why don't you want to see a doctor, love? They'll be able to check if you've broken somethin', so you don't harm it when you go off with 'im again."

"For the last time, it's not broken, I can move it fine!" In her stubborn rage, Rose jerked her bad arm. She failed to cover up her wince, though, as the pain shot through her arm. Jackie arched a brow in an _'I told you so'_ manner, although she was concerned. Rose was anxious to change the subject, "So, how's work and everythin'? Are you still seein' Howard?"

"Yeah. He's lovely, makes me feel really special," Jackie had an enigmatic smile on her face that made Rose happy. "How about you and the Doctor? Did the jealously thing work?"

"No really," Rose took a sip of her coffee, "I don't think he even does jealously. It's not in his genetic make-up or somethin'. We're travelled with Mickey before, and Adam, and Jack, and he seemed to...enjoy it. Which is weird."

"He enjoyed travellin' with men?" Jackie curved an eyebrow again mischievously, "I can't say I'm surprised. Mickey told me that when he was around Captain whatshisface, he seemed to be...flirty."

"Mum!" Rose cried, exasperated, "He's not gay! And you can't believe what Mickey says anyway. He was jealous."

"Hey! Mickey seemed really serious," Jackie responded innocently. Rose got up suddenly, grabbing her coat. "Oh come on, love, I was only kiddin'! Mickey said they seemed friendly, that's all," Jackie defended herself, before adding, "He's infatuated with you, I promise."

"What, Mickey? No, Mum, I can't-"

"No, not him! The Doctor."

Rose flushed, still hovering at the doorway, "No he's not."

"He is! I've seen the way he looks at you. I know love when I see it."

Rose flopped into her seat again, "Then why can't he?"

* * *

Five hours later, there was a knock at the door. Jackie threw the door open, glaring at him.

"Care to explain my daughter's arm?" She said icily. The Doctor panicked as she continued, "I've had to take her down to hospital because it was swelling badly. She fainted too on the way, and now she's in a coma. They don't think they can bring her round to consciousness."

The Doctor's eyes widened in alarm.

"Mum!" A familiar voice called, as Rose peeked into view, "Don't do that!"

Relief flooded into the Doctor's system as his hearts remembered how to beat. Rose approached the door and swatted Jackie playfully. "That's not even funny. Ever heard of the boy who cried wolf? Come in," She ushered the Time Lord in, as Jackie laughed.

"Hey, he'd already be dead if that'd really happened," Jackie said, patting the Doctor on the back, "You should be glad it's only twisted."

"You went to see a doctor?" He enquired to his companion, who shook her head.

"Mum's givin' me the benefit of the doubt, for once," She poked her tongue out teasingly. Although she'd had fun catching up with her mother, she was back by the Doctor, and that was where she really wanted to be.

"D'you want a cuppa?" Jackie asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks," He declined, staring at Rose. He hadn't seen her this happy since...after the kiss, before the awkwardness had ensued. OK, that wasn't that long ago, but a lot had happened since then. He was glad she'd remembered how to smile, because it was an amazing sight. "You been up to much?"

"Nah, just talkin' really. You?"

"Uh, I fixed the stabilisers, which I've been meaning to do for ages. The chair's ultra secure now too, so you can sit on it. Can't say the same about the floor. Still the same old holey, Rose-magnet it was before," He said humorously, a glint in his eye that Rose couldn't quite understand. He glanced outside; it was getting dark, "You ready to go?"

"I think so," She disappeared into the kitchen to hug her mum. After promises of safety and goodbyes, they left Jackie and sauntered to the TARDIS. It was a long walk, as the Doctor had parked it in the old playground, where nobody could see it.

The Doctor brushed Rose's hand a few times accidentally, which sent electrical pulses through his body. Rose's cheeks tinged pink, which was visible even in the twilight sky, so the Doctor assumed she'd felt it to. He wanted to reach out and grasp her hand, to trace each groove and curve embedded in her palm.

They reached the TARDIS and the recognizable hum radiating from the console relaxed Rose. She flung her denim jacket over the railing, where it settled snugly with the Doctor's long brown coat. She walked to her room, and, as she entered, she noticed a yellow thing poking from the grating underneath. She bent down, careful not to catch any body parts in the crevices, like last time. She plucked the post-it note from the floor and read it.

_Rose,_

_I told you you were a magnet for the floor! _

_And I honestly don't mind that we're not out there, exploring  
the universe. I'd rather you were safe._

_The universe can wait for us another day._

_Love, the Doctor xxx_


End file.
